High speed wireless services, such as WiMAX, are becoming more widespread and may be necessary for a mobile subscriber to utilize some communication sessions, such as streaming video. A wireless network cell providing high speed wireless service is typically not a very large size because a wireless network cell's coverage range decreases as the wireless service data throughput increases. As a mobile subscriber moves from cell to cell while traveling, handovers must be executed between the base stations associated with the cells, such handovers may cause an interruption in service. As a result of the small cell size of high speed wireless service, a subscriber may be required to execute more frequent handovers than when a lower speed service is implemented, thus making interruptions in service more likely. Thus, the ability to provide a system and a method for providing a good mechanism for handovers between high speed wireless service cells in a mobile network environment presents a significant challenge to system designers and network operators.